Just one
by Suprisebuttsecks
Summary: All he wanted was a drink with Jayy after their show, but Dahvie got so much more. And now he can't stop begging for more. BOTDF, Lemons, NO LONGER A ONESHOT, you guys have convinced me to consider this as an actual story. Please review and tell me what you think.! :D Thanks for almost 1,000 views.! :'3
1. Drinks

AN: Hai, this is my first published story on FF net so I hope ya'll like it. x3 Oh the page breaks wouldn't show up for some reason. Sorry. :c

Disclaimer: I don't own Jayy Von Monroe or Dahvie Vanity. All I own is some band merch. x:

AN 2: This chapter has been edited, though nothing major. Just a few grammer mistakes here and there. There is also a second chapter now, so I hope you enjoy that as well. ^-^

* * *

Jayy sighed as he listened to Dahvie sing. They were at another concert somewhere in Chicago. He sucked in a breath as Dahvie finished up his line.

"_**YOU CUT RIGHT THROUGH MY SKIN.!"**_

_"I'll burry you deep within. You set me on fire, you make me feel, you break these chains, made of steel. You take me high, up to the starry sky." _Dahvie sang, smiling as their fans screamed in adoration. God, he loved them. Jayy found himself smiling as Dahvie screamed his love for their fa-no. Their family. Dahvie had this amazing ability to make anyone smile. No matter what their problem was. And that was why Jayy loved him. He would never admit it of course, but he could love from afar. Jayy's been in love with Dahvie for a while now, almost 3 years. And during that time Jayy has given the rainbow haired man endless hints, but Dahvie, not expecting Jayy to love him, didn't notice. Dahvie grinned at Jayy as they walked off stage together.

"So you going drinkin' with us, or are you gonna stay home like a little bitch.?" He asked teasingly.

"No shit I'm coming, dumbass. I couldn't go that long without seeing you." Jayy scoffed.

"Oooooo, Jayy, I didn't know I looked that good. " Dahvie giggled cutely, making Jayy smirk as he leaned towards Dahvie.

"Of course you do, you're beautiful." Jayy whispered huskily. Dahvie blushed crimson, peering up at Jayy through his long eyelashes.

"Jayy," he whispered. "Go fap."

Jayy's eyes widened as his brain registered what Dahvie just said. Suddenly they burst out into laughter, gaining a few stares. But they didn't care, it was these moments that they both savored, these goofy moments that proved that they were still kids inside. As long as they had these moments, they would remain young at heart.

Jayy smiled as he felt Dahvie lace their fingers together, swinging their hands around. Such an innocent action, yet it meant the world to Jayy. They took their time getting to their tour bus, chatting idly and enjoying each other's company. Jayy frowned as his and Dahvie's hands disconnected as the rainbow haired man ran on the bus. Sighing, he climbed the steps into the vehicle, heading straight for his bunk bed that he shared with Dahvie. He plopped down, not bothering to change. Jayy yelped as he was suddenly yanked off his bed, hitting the floor with a muffled, 'Thump.' He looked up only to meet Dahvie's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, their true color revealed without his contacts on.

"You bitch, did you forget we're goin' drinking.? You better not be wearing _that._" Dahvie grinned down at him. Groaning, Jayy sat up. He walked over to their small dresser, and picked out some random clothes. He slipped off his shirt, not caring if Dahvie saw him or not. Dahvie blushed.

"J-Jayy, um here, these clothes suck." He muttered weakly, grabbing the clothes off the bed and throwing them back into the dresser. Truth is it was a good outfit, and Jayy would look handsome in it. But it wasn't slutty enough for his little JayyJayy. Smiling, he pulled out a black cut-off tank top and some leather booty shorts. He threw them at the half naked Jayy, trying not to let his eyes linger too long.

"Wear your boots with that." He mumbled, looking at the ground. Jayy blinked at his friend's obvious discomfort.

"Daviekins.? What's wrong boo.?" He asked teasingly, stalking towards the blushing rainbow.

"N-nothing you dumbass. Get dressed so we can go." He ordered, rushing out of the room. Smirking, Jayy finished stripping. He was just in his boxers when Dahvie came back in to ask if he was done yet.

"O-oh um…I'll um I'm, fuck." Dahvie turned to go back into the main room when Jayy grabbed his hand.

"Dahvie, what's wrong.? You've been avoiding me since we got home." He glared. Dahvie laughed nervously.

"Nothing's wrong, JayyJayy. Just hurry up, I wanna get drunk off my ass." He smiled sweetly as he left again. Jayy sighed. He hated it when Dahvie ignored him like this. But what could he do.? Quickly getting dressed before Dahvie walked in again, Jayy went into the main room. He looked around, trying to find his thigh high boots but he couldn't see them anywhere. Pouting, he scanned the room again, smiling when he finally saw the toe of one peeking out from under the couch. He walked over to them, bending over to pick them up. When he raised up and turned around he came face-to-face with a crimson faced Dahvie. It took Jayy a minute to realize Dahvie was checking him out. He almost blushed but then he realized that he was probably just checking out his outfit.

"Dahvie.?" Jayy asked unsurely.

"Wha…? Oh um let's go fix our make-up and shit." Dahvie smiled. Still unsure, Jayy nodded, following Dahvie into the small bathroom. Quickly, they straightened and teased their hair, and applied their make-up.

"Are we there yet.?" Dahvie whined, sounding like a little kid. Jayy chuckled, making Dahvie pout.

"C'mon Dahviekins, we're here." Jayy called from the front of the bus. Grinning, he jumped up from his seat, running towards Jayy.

Dahvie smiled as he heard a few of their fans scream as they recognized him and Jayy in the crowd. Still smiling, he glanced at Jayy surprised to find Jayy staring at him.

"What.?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You're really pretty." Jayy said.

"W-what the Hell.? Don't say shit like that." Dahvie blushed. Both men quickly made their way to the bar, ordering their alcoholic beverage. They quickly finished those, ordering two more.

* * *

"So," Jayy began, pausing to take a gulp of his drink, "Wanna dance.?" He smirked.

Dahvie blinked. The song that was playing was pretty sexual. Everyone was either grinding or eating each other's face.

"Um…I dunno." He started.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me THE Dahvie Vanity is scared.?" Jayy teased, knowing just which buttons to push to get what he wanted.

"Hell no, motherfucker.!" He growled, glaring at Jayy.

"Good, then let's dance." He smirked again. Dahvie sighed, already knowing Jayy won this argument. He gulped as Jayy grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. Davhie blushed when Jayy grabbed his hips, pulling him flush against him, gasping when he felt an unmistakable hardness rub against his own crotch.

"J-Jayy…" He started.

"Shh, just dance bitch." He smirked darkly, speeding up his movements. Dahvie groaned, throwing his head back as he clutched Jayy's shirt.

"Jayy, I…I need you." He moaned as Jayy's hands slipped into his pants, rubbing his ass.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Jayy smirked playfully. Suddenly he leaned down, capturing Dahvie's plush lips with his own. His tongue snaked out and slid across Dahvie's bottom lip. When he didn't open his mouth Jayy bit Dahvie's full bottom lip, making him gasp. Happy with this new access, Jayy purred into Dahvie's mouth as their tongues rubbed against each other. Jayy finally pulled away making Dahvie whimper.

"C'mon, don't you want me to fuck you.?" He asked, making Dahvie's eyes widen at his bluntness. Blushing, he nodded, following Jayy into the bathroom.

"Ewwy, Jayy, I don't wanna get fucked in here." Dahvie whined. Jayy chuckled, slamming the shorter male into the wall. He quickly disposed of his and Dahvie's shirts. His lips moved from Dahvie's, to his neck, down to his navel, kissing a trail down his exposed chest. He got on his knees, grabbing Dahvie's zipper in his mouth, pulling down until Dahvie's cock sprang through.

"Comando eh.?" Jayy teased. Dahvie covered his face in embarrassment. Jayy licked from the base of Dahvie's cock up to the tip, sticking his tongue into the slit. Dahvie groaned, tangling his hands into Jayy's hair.

"F-Fuck..Jayy, I need to feel you inside me. _Now_." Dahvie growled when Jayy ignored him, continuing to lick his dick. He pounced on Jayy, quickly yanking his shorts down. He groaned at the sight of Jayy's 12 inch dick. He quickly sucked four of his fingers, making them nice and slick. He pulled them out with a pop positioning them at his entrance. He roughly pushed 2 in mewling at the feel. He pumped his fingers faster, probing himself for his prostate. He added a third finger, than a fourth, growing impatient. He pulled them out with a wet sounding pop, positioning himself over Jayy's dick.

Jayy grabbed Dahvie's hips, flipping their positions so he was straddling him. He rubbed his dick around Dahvie's entrance, teasing him.

"Jayyyyy, just fuck me.!" He yelled, slamming himself down on Jayy's cock. Jayy gasped, trying his best not to pound into the tight heat around him. Dahvie was holding back tears. He should've know it would hurt, this is his first time with a man, not to mention dry. He bit his large bottom lip, as he fisted his hands in Jayy's hair. Jayy waited patiently for him to adjust to him, he _was_ pretty big. Finally Dahvie rolled his hips, signaling he could move. Jayy pulled almost all the way out, roughly slamming back in.

"_JAYYYYYYYYY"_ Dahvie screamed, thrusting downward as Jayy thrust forward. They created a quick, steady pace, enjoying the feel of skin sliding against skin, and the wet squelch of Jayy slamming into Dahvie. Their movements began to get more erratic. They were close.

"Jayy...I'm gonna cum." Dahvie whimpered.

"That's it, cum for me, you dirty little slut. You're _mine." _He growled as he bit into Dahvie's shoulder, making Dahvie scream in exctasy as he came all over their chests. The feeling of Dahvie's already tight body clenching around him was too much, and Jayy groaned as he released himself inside of him. Jayy pulled out of Dahvie, laying down and pulling him close.

"I love you, Dahvie." He whispered, kissing his sweaty forehead.

"I love you too, Jayy." Dahvie smiled. Suddenly one of the stall doors opened, and a cute teenage boy fell out. He had raven black hair that went to about his shoulders, pale flawless skin, and the most fuckable ass ever. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a BOTDF shirt. He blushed quickly standing up, trying to cover the obvious bulge in his pants.

"I-I'm sorry.! I didn't mean to ruin a-anything.! I-I'll just-" He was cut off as Jayy and Dahvie pounced on him, quickly taking off his pants.

* * *

The end, hope you enjoyed. cx


	2. Threesome

AN: SIXTEEN reviews for ONE CHAPTER.?! Asdfghjkl You guys spoil me. (-TwT-) I'm tripping major ballsack over here. If I was a girl, my tits would be flapping all over the palce, because I just could NOT calm those things with how happy I am. xD I'm pretty sure that sixteen is the most reviews for any one chaptered Jahvie (JayyXDahvie) story, so I decided to write an extra smutty sequal. ;) It will be a threesome, by popular demand. Oh, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm typing this on my friend's computer and he keeps peeking over my shoulder every five seconds. . Oh, and sorry if this seems rushed and stupid, I'm typing this as I go... .-. Well I'm done with this long ass authors note, so thanks for reading.! P.S I don't know how big Jayy and Dahvie's penis' are, but it's fanfiction, so I'm milking it for all it's worth. cx

REVIEWS - (No guests. Sorry, it's too confusing.)

ValerieBiersack: Everyone loves Jahvie, even if they don't know it. OwO Haha thank you.! I worked really hard on this story, (Meaning three hours. xD) so I'm glad you liked it. c: I actually thought of the ending at the last minute since that actually happened to me and my boyfriend Alex. We were in a public bathroom, and a hot guy came out of one of the stalls, but then he called us "Fucking disgusting fags" when he saw us kissing, so that ended pretty fast. xD

Whoohoo8: Thank you.! I'm glad you liked it. :D Hope you like this next chapter just as much. c: Pst, it's better. ;)

SweeterThanChocolate: Haha thank you.! I actually downed the lemon because I didn't want it to be removed, but I one upped this one, so it's more detailed. :3 And I know, right.?! I would kill to be that kid. Oh Jayy and Dahvie, y u no love me.? ;-; That's how you say the why you no thing, right.? Glob, I hate being German sometimes, English is so hard to learn. xD

My Bulletproof Heart: Haha, yeah, I tried not to make Dahvie too out of character, but whenever I write yaoi or yuri, I make the sub all blushy and stuffs. xD Thank you.! It's actually not my first story I've wrote, just the first one I've published. :B But still, thank you.! :D I'm glad you liked it.!

RebelXBS: I'm glad you liked the idea of a threesome. xD Whelp, here it is, just as you asked. :D Hope you like this chapter as much as the last. c: I even made it more detailed. :D

epic-failure-yea-i-know: Yesssssssshhhhh.! Write it, write it.! I will definetly read it if you're willing to write it.! :D Thank you.! I'm glad you liked this story. c: And I will definitely be posting more.! Blood On The Dance Floor is my life.! Over half the stuff I post is gonna' be about them. cx

H AKA Ryn: Haha, yeah, just a bit. But strange is good, yes.? ;) Well, I hope so at least. xD

CanniVamp: Of course.! :3 I planned on this only being a one-shot, but everyone asked for a sequal or a second chapter, so I did. I'm such a push-over. T3T Haha but that's okay, I actually like where this story is going. c: I might just make it into an actual story, wink wink. ;)

Amelia Von Vanity: Here it is.! :D Glad you liked the first chapter enough to demand a second one. c: I hope you like this one just as good, the lemon is even more detailed. :3

ihavesecrets: I know.! I would kill to be that boy. The things I would do to Dahvie and Jayy...Hehehe~ *u* But the kid is actually supposed to be my boyfriend Alex, but I got jealous when I was writing this, so I changed his name to Shane. xD Thank you.! I'm glad you liked this story so far.! :D

reader: Thank you.! :D The ending was my favorite, too. xD It actually happened to me and my boyfriend, except the guy that walked out of the stall turned out to be homophobic, so no gay threesome for me. :P

sugarrush99: I'm a guy, I have black hair, AND I have a Blood On The Dance Floor shirt. But the kid is actually my boyfriend, Alex. :P I was like, "Hmm, what should this dude look like.?" Then Alex walked in so I just described him. xD But I got jealous when I was writing this chapter and Jayy and Dahvie were doing...things to him, so I changed his name to Shane. .-.

bringmethecats: Haha, asdfghjkl thank you.! :'D I'm so glad you thought so, and I hope you think this chapter is perfect, too. c'x Pst...I think you're perfect for thinking my story is perfect. c';

ON TO THE STORY.!

Disclaimer: If I owned Dahvie and Jayy...hehehehe. -Dirty thoughts- But, sadly, I don't. I'm just a weird fanboy with an obsession of Jahvie. ;-;

(/OoO\) -Oh glob, I'm a page break.!

The boy gasped, his hands instinctively moving downwards to cover his sensitive privates as his pants and boxers were quickly yanked down by none other than Jayy.

"W-wait.! What're you...Ahh.! Don't t-touch that.!" He screamed pathetically, his resistance proven false by the hardening of his penis as Jayy's skilled hand pumped it up and down.

"What's your name.?" Dahvie asked, curious to know more about this strange boy.

"Sha-Ah.! I-It's Shane." His voice quivered as he tried to hold in his moans of pleasure. I mean, it wasn't everyday you see your favorite band members having sex, then get jumped by them and jerked off. Shane's cock twitched at the thought of what they would do to him. He licked his lips hungrily, unknowingly drawing the attention of a horny Dahvie Vanity. A smirk plastered itself across the Rainbow's face as he crawled over to Shane, swaying his hips seductively, hoping, and succeeding, to catch Jayy's lust filled eyes. Dahvie wrapped his arms around Shane's neck as he pulled him into a kiss, causing Shane to let out a rather 'Manly' squeak. Dahvie took the opening happily, sticking his wet appendage inside Shane's mouth, licking and sucking at his tongue.

Suddenly Dahvie felt a sharp pain spread across his ass. Dahvie looked back, confirming his thoughts; Jayy just slapped his ass. Dahvie and Shane moaned in union as Shane tentatively kissed Dahvie back. Jayy smirked, ready to cause some moans himself. He lowered his head twords Shane's leaking cock, sticking his tongue into the slit, licking up the oozing pre-cum happily.

Shane screamed at the sudden unexpected pleasure, which was quickly swallowed by Dahvie as he continued to swirl his tongue around the young teen's mouth. Dahvie reluctantly pulled away when he noticed Shane had started to go blue in the face.

The raven gulped in oxygen greedily, trying to re-fill his lungs, which proved pointless as he emptied the air filling them with a moan as Jayy started sucking on the head of his 6 1/2 inch dick. Jayy sucked harder and swirled his tongue around the engorged head, pleased at the reaction he'd caused. Moan after breathless moan left Shane's lips, causing Jayy's actions to double in effort.

Dahvie sat in the sidelines, watching with wide eyes as his lover sucked off another man. He couldn't believe it was so...sexy. The rainbow's hand slowly started caressing his chest, circling his pink nipples for a moment before continuing it's journey downward.

Dahvie's hand lowered until it was at his pelvis, just above his leaking 8 inch cock. He gently touched everywhere but his aching need, lowering to his supple thighs, and stroaking back up to his nipples. He continued this for a while, teasing himself as Jayy worked Shane's cock deeper and deeper down his throat, causing the fanboy to tangle his fingers in Jayy's black hair.

Jayy glanced up at Shane through his eyelashes as he continued to bob his head up and down, easily deep throating him. The raven had his eyes squeezed shut, a red blush covering his cheaks, and his mouth hanging open in pure bliss as he came into Jayy's eagerly awaiting mouth. Jayy slowed his actions as he scanned the room for his boyfriend as he swallowed the cum, practically jizzing right then and there are the delecious sight that greeted him. Dahvie was on his knees, jerking himself off as he fingered himself. Jayy pulled off of Shane with a wet 'pop', licking his lips to taste any remaining seed.

"Dahvie, who said you could do my job.?" Jayy asked, his deep gravely voice showing obvious displeasure at not being able to pleasure his lover. They'd have to get to the fucking soon, or poor Jayy's untouched boner would be the death of him.

"J-Jayy.! I- ooh, mmm, I'm sorry, Jayy. Please teach me to behave." Dahvie whispered pleadingly, spreading his legs wider. This was stopped, however, as Jayy aburptly pushed Dahvie down on his hands and knees.

"Jayy.? What're yo-AHH.!" SMACK.! Jayy brought his hand down angrily onto Dahvie's pert ass, slowly turning the sensitive skin a light pink. SMACK.! SMACK.! SMACK.! SMACK.!

"OW.! J-Jayy, please st-AH.! Stop.!" Dahvie pleaded as tears sprung to his eyes.

Jayy stopped his hand mid-slap as he heard Dahvie's plea. Guilt washed over him when he thought of hurting his lover. That is, until he saw how much pre-cum was dribbling down Dahvie's dick. Jayy expiramently brought his hand down again, making sure to hit the same spot. A malicious smirk took over his face as Dahvie's cock gave a particularly big twitch. That masochistic little bastard.

Shane looked up through heavily lidded eyes as he heard several loud smacks from the other side of the room. His eyes widened to full mast at the sight he was greeted with; Jayy, on his knees, behind Dahvie, while said rainbow was on all fours as Jayy repeatedly smacked his ass. He quickly scampered over, sitting over on the side, unsure of what he should do. Jayy, sensing his discomfort, guided Shane underneath Dahvie in a 69 position, all the while wearing a knowing smirk.

"Suck him off. He bucks, so unless you wanna get face fucked get ready to hold him." Jayy said. He was quick to continue at the horrified look on Shane's face. "I'll help too, don't worry." He soothed. The teenager's shoulders visablly slumped at that tidbit of information, as he leaned up and guided Dahvie's cock into his small, hot mouth, sucking eagerly.

"Oooh, Shane." Dahvie moaned, hips already bucking lightly into said boy's face, causing him to gag on the large girth. Dahvie leaned his head down, capturing Shane's penis in his mouth. Shane moaned loudly around Dahvie's cock, making delicious vibrations, which caused Dahvie to moan around Shane's girth, starting an orgasmic chain reaction.

Jayy smiled as he watched his plan go to work. He reached forward and spread Dahvie's ass cheeks, exposing his twitching entrance. He lapped at it hungrily, his cock leaking at the loud scream Dahvie let out around Shane's meat, causing said boy to moan as well. Jayy used his fingers to spread Dahvie's pink entrance, sticking his tongue into his twitching hole, licking his velvety insides. Dahvie pulled away from Shane's cock as he mewled in pleasure, pushing his ass back into Jayy's face, hoping to get Jayy's tongue deeper inside him; which he complied to. Jayy stuck his tongue further into Dahvie while simultaniously adding two fingers to his lover's tight entrance, effectively stretching him; giving Jayy more room to move his tongue. Jayy sucked Dahvie's ass hole, filling the room with wet slurping sounds as he tasted the esscence of his rainbow lover. He suddenly nipped Dahvie's hole lightly, causing an extra loud scream to burst from his lips as Shane crawled out from under Dahvie, sitting obediently as he awaited his next job.

"Shane, lay on your back." Jayy ordered huskily, pulling away from Dahvie's hole and sharing a heated look with Dahvie as he spoke. Shane flopped down on his back, hissing as the cold tile of the bathroom floor met his heated skin. Dahvie moved between his legs quickly and Shane wrapped his legs around Dahvie's waist, trying to pull him closer. Dahvie carefully stuck a finger into Shane's hole, causing said boy to whimper in discomfort.

"Shh, just relax, Shane. It'll feel good soon." Dahvie whispered soothingly as he laid gentle kisses along Shane's quivering thighs. As soon as Dahvie felt Shane's muscles relax he added another finger, scissoring the digits to stretch out the raven's pink hole. Shane whimpered at the intrusion as Dahvie tried his best to soothe him. Once Shane calmed down Dahvie was quick to a third finger, still searching for the boys prostate.

Suddenly the fanboy screamed as all pain faded from his eyes in pure bliss. Dahvie smiled as he lined him self up with their fan's entrance and slowly pushed inside, groaning at the tightness surrounding him.

Shane's legs trembled as his muscles tensed, trying to remove the intruding penis from his entrance. Dahvie rolled his hips gently, searching for the smaller male's prostate while trying not to hurt him.

"Ngh, ah.! Hah, Dah-AHHH.! DAHVIE.!" Shane screamed as he felt Dahvie hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside him. Jayy took this as his que to start fucking Dahvie's brains out, quickly moving behind the walking skittle.

He grabbed Dahvie's hips, quickly yanking them back while simaltaniously impaling Dahvie on his 10 inch cock. Dahvie screamed in pure pleasure, thrusting forward and hitting Shane's prostate dead on, then pushing his hips back causing Jayy to hit his own good spot.

Jayy quickly took hold of Dahvie's hips, thrusting forward relentlessly, causing Dahvie to thrust into Shane. The room quickly filled with moans, screams, gasps, and groans as the three men thrusted together, trying to become one in the closest way possible.

"Ngh fuck, Dahvie, you're so fucking tight.!" Jayy growled, thrusting animalisticly, bringing Dahvie to the brink of pain and pleasure as his prostate was continuously abused by Jayy's dick.

"Oooh, Jayy.!" Dahvie mewled, thrusting faster into Shane, causing Jayy's own pace to pick up. Well you know that old saying, you pick up what you put out.

Shane groaned as Dahvie's hips connected with his bottom, reaching up and grabbing Dahvie's green and black hair to pull said man into a deep lip lock.

Jayy bit, nipped, and sucked at Dahvie's neck while he pounded the walking skittle mercilessly; he enjoyed Dahvie's taste. The man had a unique taste, sweet like chocolate, yet with a fruity tang. No one tasted like Dahvie. No one. Shane tasted of cinammon and mint. It was...refreshing.

Dahvie moaned in pleasure as Jayy sucked the spot where his neck and shoulder met, while simultaneously tugging his green and black hair. He reached a long arm down and pinched Shane's left nipple, twisting it harshly. Shane suddenly arched impossibly as he came with a scream, all over his and Dahvie's chests, spreading over as Dahvie continued to thrust. It would seem the boy was a fan of nipple play.

Dahvie gasped at the feel of Shane's tight hole clenching down onto his prick, sending him to his own orgasm. Shane moaned when he felt Dahvie's sperm fill him to the brim, the access starting to dribble out around Dahvie's cock as he rode out his orgasm. Jayy groaned as Dahvie came, his thrusts vigor renewed. Dahvie purred weakly as Jayy finally reached his peak six thrusts later, cuming deep inside of him, his ballsack settled tightly against his ass.

The room smelled of sex, Jayy noted. It was strangly...comforting.

"I-Haa-love you guys." Jayy panted lazily, a big grin on his handsome face as he pulled his now limp cock out of Dahvie, flopping on the cool tiles, Dahvie following suit.

"We love you too." Dahvie and Shane answered together. Suddenly, the door leading into the bathroom opened, a tall, blonde man walking in.

"Wha-WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.?!" He screamed, taking in the three males' naked apperance. Jayy just scoffed, that it, until he say the name tag on the guy's shirt that read, 'Hello, my name is Lucas. Manager."

"...Oh, shit." The naked males cursed. This was the beginning of their new life together. One filled with love, happiness, and sex. Lots and lots of sex.

(/OoO\) -Oh glob, I'm a page break.!

AN: What, did you forget that they were in a bar bathroom.? xD Thanks for reading.! I hope you enjoyed, because I sure as Hell did.! cx Hehehe~ On a more serious note, I originally wrote this to be a one-shot, but you lovlies have been telling me to make a story out of it. After I wrote this it started to grow on me. So if I get enough positive feed back, I'll make this into a series. Fun, ne.? :D Anyho, I take requests, so if you have any Pm me and I'll get right to it.! :D Unfortunately, I won't be able to post them right away, I have no internet. :/ I've been using my neighbors wifi to upload my stuff. xD Their internet bills gonna be so high...But yesh.! I'll get internet as soon as I can, hopefully sometime at the end of April. Oh but if any of you have a Twitter and wanna' talk, my main account is JayyZombie and my backup, the one I'll be getting on, is JayyZeeBoi. My Facebook is Jayson Muller, incase you don't have a Twitter. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review.! I'm a greedy faggatron. O3O P.S. Why do people always make guys wear breifs in their stories.? No one actually wears those things.! I, personally, think they're too much like girls' underwear. I'll stick with my boxers, thanks. xD


End file.
